Space walk
'' ("Confidence & Paranoia", Series I)]] A space walk is an activity whereby an astro dons a space suit and exits the confines of his/her spaceship i.e. extravehicular activity. Series I Dave Lister once went for a space walk along the hull of ''Red Dwarf'' with a manifestation of his inner confidence, simply named Confidence, who had come into being due to Lister having contracted space pneumonia. Confidence had helped Lister deduce where Rimmer had hidden Kochanski's hologram disc - behind the solar panel outside their sleeping quarters porthole window, so that Rimmer could laugh at him. After a dust storm had passed, Lister and Confidence went for the space walk and retrieved the disc, but Lister was unnerved when Confidence revealed that he had killed Paranoia by feeding him into the Waste Grinder (because he wanted Lister to himself), and had also smashed up the Medicomp (so that Lister couldn't be cured). Lister said that he was suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and Confidence said he should take his helmet off. A chase ensued, with Lister jumping over some railings and briefly leaving the Gravity Field and entering zero-gee to escape Confidence. Confidence then said oxygen is for losers, and removed his helmet to prove this fact to Lister. After a few seconds of obvious discomfort due the pressure differential, the solid hallucination then exploded into a million pieces. ("Confidence & Paranoia", Series I) Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (0).jpg|Lister and his confidence prepare for a space walk Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (1).jpg|The beginning of the space walk; wide shot Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (2).jpg|Closer view on the Red Dwarf hull Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (3).jpg|In space, no-one can hear you "cha-cha-cha" Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (4).jpg|"What do you mean, you killed him cha-cha-cha?!" Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (5).jpg|I get a little claustrophobic in these suits ConfidenceSpaceWalk.jpg|Lister flees from Confidence, briefly leaving the ship's Gravity Field Confidence+Paranoia - SpaceWalk (6).jpg|Oxygen is for losers! Confidence explodes (1).jpg|Don't take your helmet off! Confidence explodes (2).jpg|The end of Confidence Other Space Walks porthole window, having lost the keys for Starbug to the BEGGs on the BEGG moon ("Entangled", Series X)]] Other times the boys from the Dwarf have gone on space walks include: * When given Punishment Detail by Captain Hollister ("Stasis Leak", opening scenes of Series I and II) * To bury the Black Box of ''Red Dwarf'' on an airless moon, and the memory of Lise Yates ("Thanks for the Memory") * Under water to investigate the submerged SSS Esperanto ("Back to Reality") * Inside the exposed and open wreck of the Gemini 12 ("Tikka to Ride") * A game of golf on Traga 16 ("Blue") * When the homicidal computer Pree forced Lister out of an airlock, but Lister was able to re-enter the ship through the Front Ramscoop. ("Fathers & Suns") * One time, Lister stranded himself when he lost the keys to Starbug in a poker game with BEGGs on the BEGG moon. Kryten later saw Lister floating by outside the porthole window of the sleeping quarters, and Lister intercom Kryten that he had lost his keys, asking to be let in. ("Entangled") * When the Dwarfers went down the "Planet Rimmer" to claim it for the JMC and investigate Helium-7 on the moon. ("Timewave") Trivia * Space suits can be seen in the original sleeping quarters (Series I); part of one can be seen hung up near Rimmer's bunk, and another in the locker. Lister's moon boots were also in the locker, and Lister had presumably used them on numerous occasions. Category:Words Category:Culture Category:Space Corps Category:Spaceships Category:Series I Category:Series VII Category:Series X